


Alone

by Euterpedream



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpedream/pseuds/Euterpedream
Summary: TW the Tone is slightly depressing because it reflects a lot of my personal feelings in regards to the holidays however it doesn't go further than that. I just want to add this incase someone goes into this assuming it is a lighthearted holiday drabble





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> TW the Tone is slightly depressing because it reflects a lot of my personal feelings in regards to the holidays however it doesn't go further than that. I just want to add this incase someone goes into this assuming it is a lighthearted holiday drabble

It wasn’t that Hux hated Christmas. Hell- he doesn’t even complain about how very commercialized it is. He rather enjoys observing other people’s excitement when it came to the holidays. The snow, the endless amount of lights used to decorate every inch of every walkway on each block- he thought it was beautiful.

It was just that this time of year it always brought out the deep realization of how alone he was.

If Hux would explain himself, he would describe him as introverted. While he doesn’t mind being around people, all their questions and constant need for chatter constantly drains him. Working in a retail job that requires him to socialize didn’t help either.

While he usually refrains from lying and would rather be blatantly honest of his lack of holidays plans, every time a colleague asks what he’s going to do for the holidays, he can’t help but tell a lie that he plans to visit his family for a week. But of course that wasn’t true – they’ve been out of his life for years.

Okay well that isn’t entirely true. His younger sibling tends to reach out from time to time but Hux thinks that it’s out of familial obligation rather than something motivated by good intentions. Every time Hux answers a call from his sibling around the holidays, he can’t help but imagine Brendol Jr laughing right after their conversation ended and sharing that laugh with his father and step-mother.

_Oh Armie, alone again this time of year? Shouldn’t you have a significant other by now?_

Nevertheless, he has been estranged from his family for years. When it came to friends he really didn’t have any per say. Maybe he could call his neighbour that was twice his age an acquaintance but the only extensive conversation they ever had was about cats.

It wasn’t that Hux didn’t know how to be cordial with someone. He finds meeting people rather easy. But the aspect of retaining that acquaintance for it to blossom into a full-on friendship? That is something he has trouble with. Sometimes he can’t help but think he’s imposing on people or being a bother. Sometimes he can’t help but think that people just don’t want him around – his own family didn’t want him around so why would any stranger?

Amidst Hux’s silent self-reflection, it took him a few long seconds to realize that someone was waving a hand infront of his face and saying his name.

“Hux, you alright? We’re about to close soon. Sweep the floor, would you?” his boss Ms. Kanata said while pushing a broom into his hand.

“Oh um sure right away. My apologies Ms. Kanata,” his cheeked heated at the fact he was caught day dreaming by his boss.

After Hux finished sweep the place, he worked at a small Chocolate shop that had booming business since it was close to Christmas, he was about to lock the door until a large figure pressed himself against the glass.

Annoyed, Hux pointed at the closedsign staring at the stranger’s eyes with a hard glare. He just really wanted to go home and the shop already ran overtime by half an hour.

“C’mon man just let me get a few things,” Hux heard through the glass. It wasn’t until then that Hux realized that the stranger cut a really large intimidating figure with dark eyes and windswept hair.

Before Hux could reply Ms. Kanata called out from the stock room, “Just let him in, we can deal with one more straggler. It’s Christmas eve after all.”

Hux sighed the let the stranger in. Then Hux really took note of their size differences. While they were similar in height, the stranger’s form certainly held a presence due to his physical form. His leather jacket strained against his wide shoulders and seemed to be cut to form snuggling against his torso to show off his physique.

Blushing Hux turned away as Kanata delt with the customer. “You may go home now Armie. I’ll deal with him,” Ms. Kanata came up to the counter with a smile. “Ben was it?”

Hux started getting ready to go home very slowly, trying to listen in on his Boss’s conversation with the stranger. They were speaking in low tones but he can tell they knew each other somehow.

_Oh dad’s fine. His mechanic shop has been doing okay. I’m just here visiting. Oh and I don’t go by Ben anymore…_

Hux stopped listening after putting on his jacket. I bet that guy and his family go all out for the holidays he thinks and muses what it would be like to actually experience a big family gathering.

Hux bids Ms. Kanata a silent farewell, waving to her as he exits the shop. The stranger’s back was turn so he didn’t have a view of Hux slipping out quietly.

As Hux slowly walked down the street he hears someone running behind him and turns abruptly as someone shouts a hey at him.

“Hey sorry, this is sudden. But it’s been years since I’ve been back here and I was wondering if you could direct me to a certain building. Kanata said you lived near it….” The stranger looked into Hux’s eyes hopefully. Both of his hands were occupied by what Hux assumed to be his recent purchases from the chocolate shop. From what Hux could tell, it was enough chocolate to feed an entire hoard of people.

“Um alright. Since she said so… I’m Hux by the way” Hux introduced himself nervously and stuck his hand out towards the mysterious and slightly attractive stranger.

“Kylo” the stranger responds with a slight smile and takes his hand, eyes meeting his.

_Even though it was a brief second, for some reason his feelings of being alone diminished and was replaced by the gentleness of this stranger's smile. Hux really hoped this feeling wouldn't be fleeting._

**Author's Note:**

> A hux-centric holiday drabble with a bit of kylux at the end. I wasn't sure what the aim of this was but it somewhat reflects what I personally feel when it comes to the holidays and forming friendships in general.


End file.
